From Worries to You
by ArtificialThoughts
Summary: How a simple hug can work on anyone and rid the plaguing thoughts from one's mind. Levi x Eren! Mild Fluff! Short One-shot.


Dead.  
DEAD.  
They all die.  
They all die eventually.  
Survival of the fittest. It's a joke. Who is lucky enough to survive in this world, no one knows. Even the best of soldiers have died. The most determined, the strongest, the most enthusiastic, it doesn't matter. They all die. Now, Levi is just wondering when Eren, the only one left from the special operations squad, will die too.

His squad was strong. They were fierce. Brilliant, even. Determined to survive for humanity's sake, determined to live as long as they could. But even they died. Annihilated by someone stronger. By someone with a broken purpose.

Levi looked up, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind, his cold lifeless eyes taking the scene in. He sat there, alone and cold, in the dinning area, with his black tea. The air thick, with no sound, a dead quite atmosphere looming above. It was dark, only a couple of candles lighting the room. Levi stared at his tea, not finding the will to drink it anymore, but not wanting to waste it, he brought the cup to his lips, and slipped slowly, before grimacing and putting it down.

Even if he wanted to move from the scenery, his leg was currently in no condition to be moving in. A huge nuisance. It compromised his guarantee to be able to kill Eren at any moments notice. He sighed.

Eren. If he remember correctly, even Eren died, the only thing saving him was transforming into a titan. But he died, also. Just like everyone else. It was not a surprise for Levi to be surround by his own impenetrable walls. Walls that kept everyone arms length. Walls the isolated him, made him carry the burden of everyone who has died. Made him the only one possible for remember their names, their faces. For who else would do it?

But Eren yet again amazed him. Slowly creeping into the walls, but this time not to get out, but to get in. He was definitely Levi's little titan problem. His squad died to protect him, and even Levi was injured for the first time in a mission trying to protect a brat. A shitty little kid got the best of him, and Levi knew why as well, for he was never one to deceive his own feelings.

It was getting late, and Levi needed to get to his room soon. Not one ounce of discomfort could be seen on his face as he stood and walked to the sink to wash the tea cup. Although physically, it was painful to be moving the leg around. But his status could not even let him show his weaknesses, even if there was no one around.

He took one candle, and blew out the rest in the room. Eren should be sleeping by now, he thought. He moved Eren from the basement to one of the caste rooms because there wasn't enough people to keep watch anymore. He has to keep him close now. But negative thoughts like 'for how long' kept invading his mind. It was as if he was preparing for Eren to leave, to die. Better prepared than to be left in surprise.

He opened his room, the creaky door signaling his entrance.

"Levi-Heichou!" A too familiar voice called out behind him. He walked up towards Levi, like he'd been waiting for him for a while.

"Keep your damn voice down brat, it's too late for you to be yelling." Levi replied slightly annoyed.

And there he stood, the source of his negative mood.

"Heichou. I've been thinking, um that-"

"Why don't you let me go in my room first. Come." Levi walked inside and motioned for Eren to entered.

Eren seemed too damn fired up for this late at night. He looked like he was about to burst, almost like he saw a titan. Eren hesitated for a moment, eyeing the corporal's room, before entering and closing the door. He watched as Levi stripped himself of all his gear as he sat on the bed. Eren couldn't help but look guilty as he saw the pain quickly flash across Levi's face as he removed the straps from his injured leg.

"I told you before, it's fine. No use in crying." Levi responded to Eren's guilt ridden eyes. Levi then stared at Eren, waiting for him to continue what he wanted to say before.

"Heichou...I've been thinking. About all the deaths. About what you told me. And I thought, and wanted you to know, t-that I, Eren Jaeger, Sir, won't die right before your eyes! So please, depended on me, because I won't allow myself to die yet...Heichou...!" Eren finished, a little red in the face. He stared at Levi with his wide, earnest emerald eyes, shinning with developing tears. Levi was speechless. Where was this even coming from?

"Because, I realized that you might have been left alone before. But I won't leave, sir! So, look at me...you won't be alone..." Eren's tears fell. Levi stared wide-eyed at the crying boy in front of him, crying for him, telling him such words he could never promise, but there he was, trying to reassure Levi of his fear. It was funny, how a kid could be all smiles and then find himself over flowing with tears.

Eren wiped his face and shuffled closer to Levi. He looked for any sign of disapproval. When he received none, he bended down, and engulfed Levi into a tight, warm hug.

The titan boy jumped a little when he felt strong, slim arms wrap around his waist. Eren smiled, happy that Levi returned the hug. He stoked Levi's hair, directing his head towards his chest. Levi frowned. Never in a million did he think this brat could see something that'd been eating him for years. The warm of the hug was a new feeling. Levi closed his eyes, mildly embarrassed that Eren could developing these needy feelings. They stayed like that, hugging in the middle of the night, for a small moment.

Levi pulled away, eyeing Eren, making him freeze. His went eyes wide, waiting for Levi to speak. It was amusing how much Eren had so much in common with a dog.

"I'll hold you to your word, brat, so better not disappoint me. And one more thing, I've always been looking right at you, blind idiot." Levi felt satisfaction watching Eren's face burn red.

"Of course! And Heichou...does that-"  
Eren was cut off has Levi sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

I should work on the other story but this just pop into my head. My other story will be updated soon, I have the next chapter (hee) done but not edited. Hopefully I'll do more one-shots like these, I have so many ideas...Hope you enjoyed this small one-shot! Have a good day~!

-A.T


End file.
